


Inauguration day

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: After inauguration day, Hillary and Bill returned home





	

They had just returned home after the inauguration that had declared Donald Trump 45 President of the United States of America, this was supposed to be her day, Hillary had waited and hoped for that day since her candidacy in 2015, but things had gone differently and she had to participate at the inauguration as the wife of a former President, as a spectator and she was supposed to stay strong during all the time even though her heart broke with every minute that passed, but having Bill by her side, her husband, the love of her life, her strength, the person who had always supported her and whom had made her feel better after the stinging defeat, made her feel better, she was thankful to Bill for his support and he understood when she needed him, he always made her smile and he always squeezed her hand when she needed courage.

 

They had managed to overcome the event and now she was finally in a safe place, where she can cry, Hillary went into her house, the only place she felt sure she could be herself, she walked to the bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes, she was tired, she just wanted to go to bed and forget that horrible day.

Bill looked his wife head upstairs, he knew she was bad, he knew that she had been harsh, if he was honest it was hard for him too to see that orange asshole swearing and not his lovely wife who deserved that place more than anyone else, it had taken him almost to tears, knowing how much Hillary had struggled and made a commitment to change the world and make it a better place, seeing her in this state it pained him and he wanted to do something to make her stop suffering, but he knew that the best he could do was not to leave her alone and let her know that he would stay by her side, always.

 

Bill followed his wife into the bedroom and when he entered she wasn't there, he decided to change and to give her a few minutes before going after her, Bill slowly approached the bathroom door and he heard sobbing, he opened the door and took Hillary in his arms, she relaxed into his embrace and began sobbing louder, Bill kissed his wife's forehead, he didn't want to let her go, he wouldn't let her go and he would be with her every step of the way.

"I'm sorry"

“Hey, hey baby, you have nothing to apologize for, I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Let's go to bed” - Hillary nodded and he drove her towards the bed.

"It was hard today” - Hillary nodded again.

"You know this is not your fault, if we have to be honest it is my fault, if you weren't married to me probably you would be President now” - Hillary was shocked by the confession, Bill had already expressed this thought shortly after her defeat and they talked for a long time about that and she thought it was all resolved, but apparently her husband still thought to be the cause of her loss, and she didn't want this.

"This is not true and you know it, our marriage has nothing to do with my loss"

"Well it’s not only my fault, but …"

"No but Bill, I love you, you are the love of my life and I would never have done this without you, I'd rather lose with you by my side that win without you” - Bill had tears in his eyes, he knew his wife didn’t blamed him for her loss and he knew that she was thankful for his support, especially now, but he couldn't help but wonder if this is true, if she really would won without him, he had thought this since the first day of the campaign, when people began to speak of his infidelity, somebody had even suggested it to Hillary and Hillary had refused saying that she would never do that and when her opponents hit hard on her even him had thought that it would be better for her to leave him and he should have let her go because he knew she would could have done great things, but he hadn’t succeeded, he didn’t believed he could live without her, without seeing her every day, without being able to squeeze her into his arms and kiss her, he had been selfish once again and she had lost and now, on days like this he was angry with himself, but maybe Hillary was right, after all they were happy, even if Hillary had failed to realize her dream and although it hurt, they're together, they went to restaurant and jazz club, they went to the theater and they were able to spend a lot of time together and with their grandkids and he knew that at such times Hillary was happy, but at times like these it broke his heart seeing her in this state.

 

"I love you, we'll be fine"

“Yes" - Hillary nodded and kissed her husband softly, she smiled and lay down on top of him, Bill smiled and kissed her again.

"You know today was tough, but sometimes I think maybe it was good that it's over” - Bill smiled at the playful tone of his wife.

"Ah and why?"

"Now we can spend a lot more time together” - Hillary smiled and kissed her husband, then leaned her head on her husband's chest.

"I love you Bill and I couldn't get through this without you"

"I love you too sweetheart and I will always be here for you” - Hillary smiled, the day had been horrible, but Bill had always been by her side and this had made things more bearable, she was happy to have his support and she was happy that now they could spend a lot of time together as a couple and as grandparents, the election result had been painful and this time she had really believed and hoped to win, but now it began a new phase of her life, which included her husband, her daughter and her grandchildren, she would never given up politics and she would never stopped to help people, but now she would have had other priorities in her life, starting with the man lying beneath her, together they could made it, they loved each other and they are stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t see the inauguration because it was too painful, but all Hillary’s photos that have been shared on tumblr have inspired me, so I hope you enjoy it and I want to say one last thing …
> 
> …THANK YOU HILLARY RODHAM CLINTON


End file.
